


Home

by tminuseternity



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tminuseternity/pseuds/tminuseternity
Summary: Ray comes home from a tour. So does Brad.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's writing fluff again. Surprise surprise.  
> Also for those interested in the B/R/N coffee shop au, I'm working on it. I promise.  
> As always if there are any grammar/spelling issues/forgotten words, let me know.  
> Enjoy!

The guitars in Ray’s hands feel a thousand times heavier than they had yesterday as he carries them up the driveway, like the closer he gets to home the more they hold him back. After two weeks of doing gigs up and down the coast he’s ready to sink into his own damn bed and stay there for a week. Every cell in his body is exhausted. Every cell in his body misses home.

Seeing Nate’s sports car on the pavement adds a spring to his step as he thinks about what awaits him. Nate will be asleep but it’s more than enough just to be near him again after being apart for so long.

(Two weeks isn’t really that long but sometimes it feels like a lifetime.)

Inside Ray doesn’t bother turning on any lights. He knows every inch of his home and if he knows Nate—and he does—the place is probably spotless. Nothing to trip over since Ray is the one who leaves shit everywhere.

Ray opens the bedroom door and closes it behind him at a turtle’s pace. A fly’s breathing could wake Nate up (an exaggeration, sure, but Ray likes to think he has a little artistic license) so if the door squeaks it’s game over. When his eyes adjust to the darkness of the bedroom he looks at the bed, blinks, rubs his eyes, and looks again. It’s hard to be sure but the lump in his bed seems bigger than normal. Like there are two people in his bed.

At this point anyone else would flip the fuck out and turn on the lights but for Ray this only means one thing.

Brad is home.

On his first step towards the bed the floor creaks. Shit. 

Sure enough there’s movement from Nate’s side of the bed and a soft, waking sigh. 

“Ray?” Nate’s voice is a whisper and it’s the best thing he’s heard since he left. At the sound of it Ray gives up and crosses the room as quickly as he can. He lies on the edge of the bed next to Nate and molds himself to his boyfriend’s side.

“Did you miss me?” Ray whispers too, since it’s the only way his voice doesn’t sound like it’s been through a cheese grater. He’s close enough now that he can see the lump is definitely his other boyfriend and not just a person-shaped pile of pillows. 

Brad is sleeping on his side facing away from them, more in the middle of the huge bed than on the other side. He’s close enough to reach out and touch, so Ray does, stretching an arm across Nate and brushing the top of his bare shoulder. It’s a reassurance, less to his eyes and more to the state of mind he’s been in since Brad was deployed. He’s home. He’s safe. 

“Of course I missed you.” Nate pulls his hand away from Brad’s shoulder and brings it to his lips to kiss each fingertip, a habit he developed after he first saw Ray play live.

“Least you had company.”

“Mm. Only for a few days. He came home Thursday.”

“I thought he was coming home next week.”

“So did I.”

Ray brushes his thumb over Nate’s lip, the last digit to receive his attention. “Did you guys get freaky without me?”

He feels Nate smirk beneath his thumb. “What do you think?”

“I think I’m jealous,” Ray whispers, and he lifts his head off Nate’s shoulder to lean on his forehead.

“Envious, Ray,” Nate corrects. “You’re envious of all the fun we had without you.”

“Sure, that. I love two a.m. grammar lessons.”

“It wouldn’t be a two a.m. grammar lesson if you came home when you were supposed to.”

He doesn’t sound angry but Ray still feels like shit. If there’s one thing he hates it’s disappointing Nate. He doesn’t have anything to apologize for since the conditions on the road were out of his control but he feels like he should. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“We waited up til midnight.”

Ray kisses him. He doesn’t deserve either of them but somehow he got lucky. Who knows how that happened. Maybe he was a saint in a past life; that’s the only explanation. 

“You should go to bed before we wake Brad.”

“Too late,” Brad mumbles, and he rolls over. “You thought I could sleep through all that?”

Nate sighs, and despite himself Ray wants to laugh. 

Brad’s hand tugs at Ray's side so he shuffles over Nate and falls between them. Immediately Brad wraps an arm around him and holds him close, pressing a kiss to Ray’s temple. Brad is warm, always the warmest of the three of them, and Ray thinks he’s going to suffocate when Nate turns on his side and puts his arm over both of them. 

Ray is, in essence, the filling of a boyfriend sandwich. And he can’t breathe.

“Okay, can’t breathe,” he says, muffled into Nate’s tee shirt.

“Did you hear something, Brad?”

“I think so.”

“I wonder what that could be.”

“Ha ha, hilarious. Let me out.”

“Do you think…?” Brad wonders.

“It’s our long lost boyfriend back from his tour.”

“How long has it been?”

“Years. Many, many years.”

“I never thought we’d see him again.”

“Neither did I.”

Ray breaks free from their hold and sits up, and when he looks back both of them are grinning. Sometimes, like earlier, he can’t fathom how he managed to snag both of his boyfriends, and sometimes, like now, he can’t believe he’s in love with these losers. He doesn’t even bother saying anything, just goes and gets ready for bed.

With his teeth brushed and stripped down to his socks and underwear, the critical pyjamas, he kneels on the free side of the bed. “Middle or side?” 

Brad takes a while to decide. Normally Ray is always in the middle but when Brad comes home from deployment he likes to claim that spot. He doesn’t often say anything, just rearranges them until he’s comfortable. They let him. Of course they let him. 

Ray thinks it makes Brad feel safe, to have Nate at his back and Ray curled into his chest, but he doesn’t ask. He doesn’t need to.

Brad pats the bed in front of him. Side it is.

Before he settles in, Ray gives both of them a quick kiss on the lips. “Night, babes.” When they’re curled together like three nesting spoons Ray closes his heavy eyes.

This, he thinks, this is home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked this bit of fluff :)


End file.
